Frog Dissection
by Kamada
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert are lab partners in a dissection. Between pre-lab packets, annoying twin brothers, and stuffed bears, will Matthew be able to tell his partner how he feels? Or will his partner not feel the same way? *PruCan - T for later cursing, bit of an AU* My "debut" on FanFiction, glad to be here!
1. Chapter 1

**Frog Dissection pt. 1**

"Now everyone I hope you haven't forgotten about our frog dissection this Friday! It will count as your final exam grade so no backing out now." The teacher passed out a Pre-Lab packet of ten pages to each student. All but the small boy in the back of the classroom groaned or made a comment. As he shakily took his stack of papers, pushing the annoying curl from the inside of his glasses away, he thanked the teacher.

"I expect you and your partner to do well on this assignment, Mr. Williams." The teacher shifted the papers to his other hand.

Matthew looked up from quietly flipping through the packet. "Right! My partner…"

"Isn't here, I know. Just think of it as a solo dissection and you will be fine." Matthew nodded as he walked away, giving a Spanish boy his work.

The blond sighed, his partner was never here, or if he was, he burst through the door fifteen minutes late – blaming it on his brother for not giving him a ride. Really, it was because the boy gambled in the stairwell for a little extra cash with a group of friends. Matthew blushed as he looked over at the boy's lab chair, and then scolded himself. The other wouldn't feel the same way! He even commented once on how it was "creepy" when the unusually high percentage of homosexual couples showed the slightest of affection between them. That it was "a little strange" and it just wasn't "normal". Slinking into his chair, Matthew rested his chin on top of the cold, black lab table. 'Apparently I was meant to be the quiet one without a significant other.' He sulked to himself.

"Mat. Maaat. Matthew!"

The blond bolted up, only to be greeted by the too big of grin from his twin brother standing across the table. "What do you want, Alfred?"

"What's this part of the frog?" he pointed to a portion of a frog in the pre-lab. "I think it's the stomach but I'm not sure."

Matthew snorted. "Honestly, Al, you've proven once again that I'm the smarter of us both. That's the lung – the left one to be exact."

The other twin turned the packet around, squinting at the picture though he too wore glasses. "Thanks bro, maybe being Canadian was a good thing for you."

The smarter of the two waved him away from his desk. Alfred thanked him again and trotted to his seat next to a shaggy haired, bushy browed boy. It was true that Matthew was Canadian, but by mistake only. Technically he was American, like his twin. Their mother was in labor on a road trip and just barely made it to the US/Canadian Border when Matthew popped out right at the guard post. Alfred came exactly 50 seconds later. Even as an infant, Al was the louder of the two. They shared everything so it was natural to confuse them both. Later on, Alfred changed his last name to Jones because of his favorite movies.

Suddenly, the classroom door was almost knocked off its hinges as a white haired, pale boy flung himself through the doorway. A scowl came across the teacher's face as he and Matthew took in today's look. Tousled hair from obviously sleeping in, a black and white plaid shirt over a white cotton shirt half buttoned, black jeans, and bright red converse to match his ruby red eyes. His backpack was strung across his right shoulder carelessly, and the cross around his neck was hanging to one side. The Canadian's face felt hot as the boy at the door glanced at him, smirked, then dropped the smile as the teacher handed him the pre-lab and a talk about punctuality.

The boy nodded vigorously, obviously sarcastically, and promised, for the umpteenth time, that he'd try his best to get there on time. The teacher, seemingly satisfied, excused him and returned to his desk. He missed the middle finger brandished at him as the boy flipped him off behind his back. A couple of classmates chuckled as he made his way to the stool beside Matthew. On instinct, the blond scooted his own chair a few inches away to give the newcomer room to sit. Setting his bag on the ground, the boy flipped through the packet, not giving a greeting.

"H-hello, Gilbert." The Canadian whispered, playing with a pencil. "Did Ludwig not give you ride to school today?"

The boy yawned, not looking up to answer Matthew. "Nah, he didn't even wake me up, either. He's probably pissed I'm late that he won't give me a ride home."

Feeling bold, Matthew cleared his throat. "W-well, I-I could give you a r-ride. I mean, Alfred drives, but still, if you wanted, since we're partners, you could come to my house and we could work on this pre-lab. I mean if you want to, 'cause if you don't, it's fine, but-"

"A ride would be great after working on the packet, thanks." Matthew was grateful for the other boy's interception of his rambling.

"G-great! I'll have Alfred pick you up after school."

The other boy nodded, yawning again before flipping through the packet.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N]: Hello everyone! I hoped you liked the first part! This story has just been bouncing around for a while now, so I thought it was about time to share it with someone. It may be a 5-7 part story; depending how quickly the plot diminishes.**

**By the way, did anyone catch what I did there when I explained how Mat was Canadian and Al was American in the last part? I thought it would be funny or creative.**

**Anyways, enjoy! I'll be writing some other fics after this one.**

**Frog Dissection pt. 2**

Alfred F. Jones walked through the crowd in the packed cafeteria. A superhero lunch box in hand he sat down in his usual seat, in the corner next to a window. The rest of his friends, besides his brother and a distempered Italian boy, were in a different lunch time. He thanked his lucky stars that he had first lunch so he could sleep off the food in the next blow off class. Alfred watched as students shuffled through lines and settled themselves at tables. The Italian boy who sat with Al gave his infamous glare and chose the seat farthest away as possible at the circular table. The blond grinned widely at him, which earned him a middle finger and a string of swear words.

"Alfred." He looked up to see his brother sliding in his seat. "Would you mind giving my friend a ride to our house today?"

Alfred thoughtfully chewed through his food before answering. "Who's your friend?"

Panic flashed through the twin's violet eyes. "Oh you know, he's in our class… we have science together."

"HE'S TALKING ABOUT THAT ALBINO BASTARD!" The bipolar Italian growled through his sandwich. "I see him blushing like a little school girl when he shows up late every day."

Al's expression turned to disapproval. "No. No way. Not Gilbert."

"Why?" Matthew sounded a little more desperate than he intended to.

He lifted up his fingers. "One, he's weird; two, he's a jackass; and three, I just don't like him."

"But, Alfred, he doesn't have a ride home and we need to work on our project for Friday—"

"I get it. You're trying to get closer to your little crush." Alfred leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "Gosh, for a chick-gay guy you're really gutsy."

Matthew glared through a blush at the comment. True, he was more of the "chick" in relationships, the catcher, the woman, but it wasn't like his brother was totally ignorant to the topic. Being the "pitcher", Alfred usually ratted on him. Calling him his "sister" or telling others he's a girl in disguise. He knew it thoroughly pissed Matthew off when he brought up his role in coexistence. The older twin pushed up his glasses in annoyance, gripping his own lunchbox.

"Well, it's better than you can do," He commented darkly, "Does that little Brit know you're into him?"

That caused the uninterested Italian to lift up his head. "You mean he likes Ar—"

Alfred jumped across the table to clamp a hand over the dark haired boy's mouth. "Fine, invite your little friend but don't think you can sleep with both eyes closed tonight."

Matthew smiled then picked up his lunch "Thank you Al. I'm feeling generous; maybe you can invite your little boy-toy over, too. No reason for me to be the only one to have a happy ending."

Alfred watched him saunter away with his trash, throwing it away in the proper receptacle and exiting the cafeteria. His smart-ass little glance back at his younger brother set him off. The Italian snickered as Al grabbed his lunchbox and traveled to the other exit opposite of the twin. The American obviously had thinking to do.

* * *

Alfred went over the plan again as his victim approached their locker. First, greet him politely, as the subject grimaced when he shouts a 'hello' from across the hallway. Second, bring up the project, ask him for his help. And finally, ask him over to his house without screwing any of the previous two steps up. He pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and made his way to the subject in question. The one was putting away his books and trading for the ones he needed for Language Arts 3. Al felt himself tensing up as he neared the locker.

"Hey, um, hello, Arthur." He waved a little ways from the boy. "How are you today?"

The other raised a thick eyebrow. "I had you about thirty minutes ago in Physics; you should know how I'm doing."

Ouch, Al had forgotten about that class. "Yeah, well, about the frog dissection—"

"Oh Alfred please tell me you haven't worked on the pre-lab! We need that for Friday!"

"Right! Funny you should mention the packet, because—"

"You didn't lose it did you? I told you to put it in your folder—"

"Would you let me finish, please?" Alfred impatiently scrunched his eyes. "Honestly, Artie, I'm not that big of a doofus."

The shaggy haired boy shifted the book to the other hand. "It's Arthur, and you should know that, git. Now what is it?"

He took in a deep breath, knowing a blush had already spread across his cheeks. "Would you like to work on the pre-lab packet at my house? I'm having trouble with it and I need help."

The Brit's face had become red, too, as he cleared his throat. It echoed through the hall as they both waited for his answer. "S-sure, Alfred. It would benefit both of us."

"Really? Ah, that's great Artie!"

The other boy had already started walking away, but looked back with the blush still lingering. Alfred nearly skipped down the hallway, he was almost floating! 'I guess Matthew was right,' he thought to himself as he turned the corner, 'Maybe I'll have a happy ending afterall.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Frog Dissection pt. 3**

Matthew paced anxiously outside, waiting for Alfred. The white haired boy beside him watched with disinterest, wondering exactly why he had agreed to go to the Canadian's home. He chuckled as the blond tripped over his two feet, falling right on his behind. His glasses went flying a few feet away and his backpack, opened from not zipping it all the way in a rush to meet Gilbert, was emptied of its contents. Matthew sighed, rubbing his backside in pain. A pair of glasses hung in front of his face.

"Your glasses." The other bent down to study Matthew, taking note of the violet orbs that gazed back at him. "You have really cool eyes, bro."

A dark shade of red claimed Matthew's face. "O-oh, thank you, may I have my glasses back?"

Gilbert carefully gave the blond his glasses, making sure not to smear the lens. Matthew thanked him again, then went back to the job of retrieving his papers that had strewn themselves across the sidewalk. Another pair of hands helped him; they even chased down the troubled ones that blew with the wind. Eventually both of them had tracked down every graded test, packet, and vocabulary sheet and returned it to every folder and page divider in the Canadian's backpack. The white haired boy sat back into the concrete next to the blond.

"Your brother sure is taking long." He commented - the other boy looked a bit embarrassed.

"Alfred's not the one to be on time for things, especially when I ask him." His eyes widened, sighing. "He may have forgotten about me again."

Gilbert turned his head sharply to look at Matthew. "Forget you? Please, he's probably still trying to get that Arthur kid to come with us. He's coming, too, right?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not usually the one noticed. That's Alfred's job."

"You really need to give yourself more credit, bro; you're the only one I see in our class."

"What do you mean—"

A crash and yelp later, they looked from their seats on the ground to see that Alfred and Arthur had joined them…in a very compromising position. Gilbert immediately rolled on the concrete laughing his weird hissing "kesesese" guffaw. Matthew hid his growing smile behind his sweat shirt sleeve as Arthur tried to untangle himself from Alfred's grasp. Accent tinted swears echoed through the air when Alfred just clung tighter to the smaller blond.

"GET OFF ME NOW!" Arthur screamed, face red, pulling at Alfred's arms.

"That's not what your mom said last night." Al retorted, but let go.

The shaggy haired boy picked himself up from the ground, brushing off the dirt that was never there. Al stood next to him, readjusting his glasses. Patting his pockets, a familiar 'jingle' reacted to his touch. He smiled, pulling out the car keys, complete with an American flag house key. Without looking at his brother or Gilbert, he made his way to the parking lot. An arm swung across the Brit's shoulders, causing the boy to follow but with a struggle. Matthew was just about to pick up his things to catch the two, but the white haired boy had already picked them up. He was holding out a hand to help the blond from the ground.

"That was weird, wouldn't you say?" he inquired, heaving Matthew to his feet.

The Canadian shrugged. "That's just Alfred; I'd say it was normal."

A honk from a car three rows ahead of them interrupted any conversation that could have happened. "Yo losers, let's go!"

**[A.N.]: And scene!**

**This seems like the incredible shrinking fanfic. The chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter. Don't worry, though, because this was just a filler part. I wouldn't want Gilbert and Matthew getting cozy at Mat's house too soon (spoiler alert: They don't get cozy at all at Mat's house).**

**But anyways, how'd y'all like the Alfred and Arthur scene? I've always wanted to write something like that. Alfred is a fan of "that's what she said" jokes, if you haven't guessed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frog Dissection pt. 4**

"We're here!" Alfred sang into the empty house.

Matthew swatted his brother on the back of his head, "Al! Shut up or you'll wake up Kumajiro!"

His twin growled, rubbing the spot that was just assaulted. Matthew flipped on the lights, revealing a simple two story home. The floors were all hardwood; the walls were a pale blue that matched the couch in the living room. Gilbert could see the kitchen through a wide doorway; it was tiled and had red walls. Pictures of the brothers and their family were scattered throughout the house. One caught Arthur's eye that was quite unusual. Not unusual in the poses of the family, but the sight of a huge, white bear-dog creature in the corner. Matthew hung onto his neck as the thing chomped on his hand. Matthew saw the Brit's questioning look at the photograph and picked it up.

"That's Kumajiro, our Great Pyrenees." He informed, Gilbert cocked an eyebrow. "Usually he's nice, but if you forget to feed him he always goes for me."

Alfred snickered. "Yeah, the dog's confused for some reason, and always hangs around Mat."

Matthew placed the picture back in its rightful place, rubbing the scars he received that day. His twin was already in the process of dragging Arthur upstairs to his bedroom. Gilbert whistled, whispering to the Canadian that he didn't think the two were going to get any work done. The blond blushed as the air from the white haired boy's words tickled his earlobe, catching it and blushing as he nodded. A loud slam and shouting confirmed their beliefs.

To avoid any interruption, Matthew suggested working in the kitchen. Gilbert agreed, looking a little disturbed as the chaos in the other twin's bedroom suddenly stopped. The blond gathered his bag and spread the packet and references across the table. Gilbert sat opposite of him; once in a while he would glance up to watch Matthew, then avert his gaze when the said person would have to replace a reference sheet. At one point they reached for the same paper, both of them weren't looking as their hands touched, finally landing with one on top of the other. Realizing what happened, the white haired boy felt his face grow hot as he saw that his partner across the table was already sporting a nice shade of red.

"Maybe we should take a break," Gilbert took back his hand, "we've been at it for thirty minutes."

Matthew nodded, "Yeah, and look at how much we've gotten done!" He proved his point by flipping to the next page of the packet. "We only have three more pages."

The white haired boy blinked, getting up from his seat and stretching. Matthew grimaced at the soft pops of his back as he twisted to loosen up. "So where's your room?"

"Oh, upstairs, I have the old guest room ever since Alfred and I decided to stop sharing a room in 7th grade."

"If it were me I wouldn't share a room for any extended amount of time."

Matthew willed his study sore legs up. "Yeah, but we're twins, so it was easier that way."

"True," Gilbert pulled at the blond's arm, "Quit stalling, let's see your room!"

He sighed, letting the red-eyed partner lead him up the stairs. They looked at each other in sickened horror as they heard soft whispers and long amounts of silence from Alfred's door. 'Thanks for making it obvious, Al.' The Canadian rolled his eyes. 'You couldn't have played some music to cover up your face-vacuuming?' Turning a knob on a familiar door, he let Gilbert in first.

Turning on the light, it wasn't a very interesting room. Not to Matthew, anyways. There was a single twin bed wrapped in blanket with his favorite hockey team's logo. As opposed to Alfred's room, which had trophies of athletic achievements, he only had a few academic trophies and certificates. A simple desk and a desktop computer sat in the corner of the room. The walls were alternating white and red, with pictures of his family and friends. A Canadian flag (given to him as a gag gift for his birthday from Alfred) was tacked to the wall above his bed. One particular photo on Matthew's bedside table caught his eye. Gilbert treaded across the white carpet, carefully picking the picture up by the frame.

It was both of them, younger obviously. It was probably elementary school, because the blond clutched to a stuffed white bear. His glasses were almost the same width of his face, unlike the slim frames he wore now. It seemed like Matthew never grew out of the maple leaf sweatshirt and worn-in-the-knees jeans. Gilbert in the picture had an arm slung across the boy's shoulders, a smirk plastered on the white haired boy's face. There were cowboy hats on both of them, the hats way too big for their heads. It was probably taken by a teacher or Matthew's mother. 'This was taken in 5th grade, why hold on to it?' he asked himself, but put the photo back.

"That was field trip day to the horse ranch." Gilbert turned to see Matthew sitting cross legged on his bed. "I was too afraid to ride the ponies even though they were small."

The other boy nodded. "I remember now, I let you ride with me only if you would sit in front." He chuckled, thinking back to the memory. "I was secretly scared, too, because I wouldn't let go of you once we stopped."

"Then when I asked if you were okay, you said, 'Who do you think I am? I'm awesome!' and fell flat on your butt backwards."

"Hey, my tail bone ached for two weeks after that!" he shoved Matthew lightly, flushing at the blond's impeccable memory. "So what else did we do?"

Matthew tapped his chin, allowing Gilbert to sit next to him. "Well there was that time when we…"

* * *

Alfred burst through the door of his twin's room. "Yo, Mat, Artie and I -uh- couldn't understand some of the questions so we copied -I mean- compared your answers to ours… what are you two doing?"

Both Gilbert and Matthew twisted their heads away from the scrapbook. His twin shrugged his blushing betraying the aloof outside. "Just reliving some childhood memories, so what were you saying about you and Arthur?"

"Uuh, nothing," Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, "it's getting late, so we're gonna drop Artie and then Gilbert off at their houses."

Matthew nodded, leaving Alfred to shut the door behind him. His partner had already returned the scrapbook to its place on Matthew's shelf above his bed. "We should do this more often."

"Pardon?"

"The hanging out thing, we should do it more." Gilbert scratched his arm nervously. "You know, without the studying part first."

The blond smiled, another round of crimson returning to his face. "I'd like that."

**[A/N]: Hey everyone, how are y'all after…two days of no "Frog Dissection"? It took longer than most parts because I couldn't figure out what to write after Al and Artie went to go… "study". So yeah, I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be Gilbert's third person POV. I wanna mention Ludwig and Feliciano. Oh yeah, and that "we should hang out more" bit? I totally pulled it out of my ass. It lead to wanting to do the Gilbert thing, though, so it worked out.**

**By the way, where I live, 5****th**** grade is considered elementary school still. Sixth through eighth is middle/junior high school, and then ninth through twelfth is high school. And yes, I do "compare answers" from time to time. **


End file.
